Mission: Griffin versus Serpent
by Rose-Kuniochi
Summary: Manaia and Kitara have been sent to help Harry in whatever way possible. Changed rating after Chapter Four.
1. Chapter 1

Harry couldn't sleep.  
He didn't know if it was because of the fight he had with Hermione and Ron or the nightmares that he kept on having but what he was sure of is that it had all snowballed into a really strong bout of insommia. He lay on his bed, in the room he shared with Ron, and the loudest thing in the world was Ron's thunderous snores that seemed to rattle his bed. A soft pop rang and Harry was bolt upright, wand in hand and tip illuminated a pair of faces, which weren't the twins. One was beautiful and blond, her smile mischevious and charismatic which made her the most alluringof the pair and Harry couldn't help but feel slightly hot under the collar when she leaned into him. Harry could see the shadowed outline of her bust under her black plain singlet she wore.

"Hey." The blond girl of the pair said. "Can you tell me if this is 12 Grimmwald Place?"

Harry nodded.

"I told you I could get us here." The blond hissed at her companion, a brunette who didn't remove her sunglasses in the pitch darkness and in the shadows he saw that she had such a beautiful body but wasn't any comparison to the blonde . When the blond didn't get a reply, her attention returned to Harry. Just as she was about to speak again the door flew open and Sirius stood in the light.

"Well, who do we have here." Sirius grinned and the blond perked up a bit, an impish smirk played the woman's lips. "Manaia! It's been such a long time!"

"It has!" Manaia said, hugging Sirius tightly and for a little longer than what it ought to have been. For a moment or so she had forgotten about her companion. "Sirius-this is my granddaughter Kitara. She'll be helping me on this assignment."

"Hello Kitara." Sirius said, holding is hand out and Kitara accepted.

_Assignment?_ What was happening Harry thought inwardly. Ron woke.

"That is happening?" Ron said blearly, barely awake. "Why're people in here? Did you 'ave a party without me?"

"What are you on about Ron?" Harry asked. Ron snorted before rolling back over to sleep. Harry got up and followed two new women and Sirius. Sirius and Manaia chattered with themselves as Kitara-Manaia's granddaughter fell back, not wanting to break the conversation between seemingly two close friends. Harry doubted that Kitara was Manaia's neice because they looked like they were the same age but he didn't say that out loud. Kitara glanced in Harry's general direction and smiled.

"You must be Harry Potter." Kitara said, her voice sounding like it was covering another accent.

"Yes."

Manaia laughed loudly, waking some of the portriats who had scowered until they saw the beauty who had woken them, and they seemed to forget to reprimand her.

"It seems that even the portriats are dazzled by Manaia." Harry spotted. Kitara chuckled.

"Don't be fooled, she maybe blond and beautiful, but Manaia can be intelligent." Kitara said with a sardonic smile. "When she wants too."

Manaia looked back and poked her tongue out at her.

By this time most of the house was awake, well, most of the adult population was anyway. Harry spied the oily black hair and pronouced nose of the potions master Severus Snape. Sirius and Manaia descended into the kitchen, and Harry saw that Snape eyed Manaia coldly, a small flush creeping into his sallow skin. Harry meet this Godfather on the top step as they observed the group below.

"Manaia used to go out with Snape." Sirius whispered into Harry's ear. "They used to get hot and heavy too, like out in the open with everyone to see."

"I thought he liked mum." Harry frowned for a moment.

"Manaia was Lily's best friend." Sirius explained to his godson. "When Lily chose your father instead of Snape Manaia had started the relationship to spite her, but in the end she began to truly love him."

As they entered the kitchen, all four of them, the atmosphere seemed to brighten slightly. Manaia held Lupin at arms length and stared at him.

"Grizzly! Remus you rock the grey." Manaia hooted.

"Not all of us can inherit your spectacular set of genes?" Lupin piped. "I am surprised that you came, especially after what happened before." Manaia brushed his compliment to the side.

"Nothing happened before, you know that". Manaia said, avoiding Snape's jet gaze as she greeted the others in the Order of the Phoenix. Harry spotted the distinct black tattoo on her upper left arm.

"So what happened before?"

"Manaia was recruited by Voldermort." Sirius glanced at Harry. "On Dumbledore's orders."

"On _Dumbledore's_ orders?" Harry spluttered. "Dumbledore would never ask someone to do that, would he?"

"It was desperate times then Harry, and both Snape and Manaia agreed to it." Sirius turned to Harry and placed both hands on his Godson's shoulders. "We have to de-brief our two newest members, you go back to your room and go for a lie down. We're going to Diagon Alley tommorow."

"But I want in Sirius!" Harry protested. "I want to do it with you!"

"I know, I would let you in if it was my choice-but it's not." Sirius assured his godson. "It's Dumbledore's. He wants you alive and out of harms way."

"I'm getting the impression that he wants me as far away from the action as possible." Harry muttered darkly as he departed from Sirius's presense.

When he made it up to the room he shared with Ron, he found that not only was Ron up, but also all of the Weasley's and Hermione perching themselves on anything they could find in the room.

"Harry is the blond as hot as Ron describes?" Fred asked as Ron seemed to flush.

Harry closed the door and shared the information that his godfather had shared with him.

"The blond is Manaia, and she went to Hogwarts with Sirius." This made not only Ron's jaw drop, but also the twins and Ginny's as well. That meant that she was old-when her appearance offered otherwise. Hermione seemed to not pay attention to the conversation, instead reading a dog-eared _Hogwarts: A history_. "AND Sirius said she used to go out with Snape!"

"Someone touched that slimy git?" Ron blurted. "She's _way _out of his league, I can't believe it."

"Sirius said it got hot and heavy." Harry shared and the twins pulled a face of utter disgust while Ron slapped his forehead, trying to get the image of Snape having sex out of his head, but it was already traumatising him.

"So Snape's had a girlfriend." Hermione said as she turned the page. "How is that so bad?"

"Hermione, he was _hatched_ not born." Ron said incredilously. "If what Sirius says is true, that means that he's human."

"I don't get it." Hermione glared at Ron.

"It's because your good at Potions." Ron dissmissed. Hermione huffed.

"Did Sirius say anything else about Manaia?" Fred asked, bypassing his brother's argument with Hermione. "Like she's single."

"I don't think she's going to do cradle snatching Fred." Ron scoffed.

"At least I'm legal little brother." Fred said to Ron with a grin. "And anyway, its worth a try, I like the _older_ women."

"Wrong." Ginny spat. "Absolutely wrong."

"Anyway, sun's nearly up and we need to get ready for Diagon Alley." George said as he pulled his brother away from traumatising his younger siblings and apparated away.

"He likes cougers. Oh my gosh." Ginny said. When she departed Harry shared the more important information he got from Sirius.

"Manaia was recruited by Voldermort." Harry whispered, wary of Fred and George's ability to seek out information. "Sirius said Dumbledore said that she should."

"Thats interesting, why then does he want her back?" Ron said.

"Two operatives are better than one." The voice of the brunette, Kitara said. Ron jumped and even Hermione looked up. "Pairs make it easy to collect information. Anyway, Mrs Weasley asked me to get you for breakfast."

"Who are you?" Ron questioned.

"My name is Kitara." Kitara replied solidly. "Now breakfast. Your mother was very strict on that."

-  
Authors Note:  
All Harry Potter specific disclaimers are placed on this fanfic.  
And I wonder what wizards really have for breakfast. Hm.


	2. Chapter 2

Manaia was in the bath, her blond hair floating around her ample bosom in the water and sweet smelling bubbles that seem to neutrilize most of the pain from the travels here to England. Sirius had offered his mothers bathroom, which she had kindly accepted. In Manaia's line of work any chance for washing was generally welcomed with both arms.

"You must be the crystal sage the others are talking about." A cold voice said from behind Manaia. She turned to face it and the familiar portiat of Phinneas Nigellus, Sirius's great great grandfather and, to Manaia's horror-a stalker. Ever since arriving at 12 Grimmwald place he had whispered sweet nothings from his paintings "I would have never guessed _you_ Manaia." His bearded lips formed a devilish grin.

"Guess it is so Phinneas ." Manaia replied as she returned to her comfortable bath. "Now, why are you here?"

"Can't I come and...congratulate you on becoming one of a few warlocks to become a Crystal Sage?" Phinneas spoke, his voice was raspy and Manaia guessed that he had tried to sound alluring, but had failed miserably.

"Thank you." Manaia said. "But as you can see, I am trying to have a bath. I am tired, you know."

"If you had been in my family, I would gladily made you my heir." Phinneas pressed.

"Is that so?" Manaia queried, partially listening to him while her own thoughts wafted through her mind.

"I would have married you."

"Hm." Dumbledore had offered Manaia two ways to become intergrated in the school, student (where she would have to relive the worst years of her life) or become a professor (where she would have to teach teens, who would be at the worst years of their lives.) Manaia hadn't yet given her preferance, but she had told him that she was unable to age passed eighteen because of her training, so, in that case she _had _chosen her preferance.

"Student it is." Manaia said out loud to no one in particular as she sank ear level in the water. It seemed that Phinneas had gone quiet, knowing that Manaia was otherwise occupied with her own thoughts and was not tending to his own need to talk. Phinneas sighed.

"Your not very talkitive." Phinneas said coldly.

"I'm bathing." Was all that Manaia said.

-

Breakfast was a solemn affair as everyone was in relative silience as many seemed to wonder about their predicament ths far. Scrambled eggs and porriage with other breakfasty delights were stacked high on the long wooden table as Mrs Weasley inspected each of her children, even Harry, Hermione and Kitara as they made their way to the food.

"So Kitara, where did you travel from?" Mr Weasley asked, trying to liven the otherwise dismal atmosphere.  
"Japan." So that was the weird accent that Harry had picked up on when he had first heard Kitara. She was eating her scrambled eggs slowly, her muggle sunglasses never being removed and this intrigued him.

"Interesting." Mr Weasley bit into a piece of toast. "Do you have any questions for us? To clarify anything?"

"No." It was a definite answer.

"Can we ask you questions?" Hermione piped.

"I don't mind if you want too." Kitara responded softly after consuming her last bit of egg before reaching for a sausage.

"Why don't you take your glasses off?" Ron blurted. "It was pitch black and you still wore them. Only weird people do that."

"Ronald, don't insult Kitara like that." Mrs Weasley barked at her son. Kitara glanced in Ron's general direction and smiled.

"It is fine Molly, I said that they could ask." Kitara said. "I don't usually take my glasses off because-it's better if I show you." Kitara removed the offending muggle glasses off and all saw why she was hiding her eyes away. She was horribly scarred around her eyes, the scar tissue sealing them shut. Most gasped, and even Harry found himself doing this. Kitara replaced the glasses and began the lengthy explanation. "When I was younger, my father was experimenting and made me a test subject." Kitara's mouth twitched and she swallowed. "He blinded me, but I could still see. It hurts when I don't wear any protection on them, so I've become...dependant on them. I can use chakra to make them temporarily open and 'normal' but that can weaken me. So this way seems to be the only way that act without drawing attention. Does that answer your question?"

"In more ways than you would believe." Ron said, unable to shake the way that he had found the way she was preyed on by her father very cruel. Hermione was wanting to ask a question, Harry had noted that she was making the I-was-wondering face.

"Yes Hermione?"

"Are you really Manaia's granddaughter?"

Another lengthy explanation followed and everyone felt somewhat enlightened by the conversation. Part way through the Q and A session a plump black little barn owl plopped itself on the wooden desk and deposited its mail to Ron. His ears burned as brightly as his hair as he secreted the letter away from everyones view and continued the conversation as if the letter had not turned up. Ginny sniggered and Ron glared fericously at his younger sister.

"Finished talking about me younger daughter?" Kitara heard above her and damp curls of blond tumbled down and a pair of cool emerald eyes shone sharply.

"Yes."

"Good, now lets get going before the rush." Manaia said with a wicked smile. Fred and George took Manaia's arms and and pinned her between them, to both Mrs Weasley and Kitara's disgust. "Thank you boys."

"Its our pleasure Manaia." They chorused together.

"Shall we apparate together Manaia?" George asked. Manaia smirked.

"We shall." And the familiar pop of the apparatee's made Mrs Weasley grumble. The twins were very evil and now with Manaia, only god knew what they were going to do. Kitara was the same, and she was exhaled.

"She is going to be the end of me." Mrs Weasley muttered darkly.

"I have to agree with Manaia." Sirius said. "Should we get ready to go?"

"Lets."

After emerging from the Floo network, Harry could see that Diagon Alley was somewhat fuller than expected because he assumed, that they were in the Hogwarts rush. Not that Diagon Alley and all of the shops couldn't handle it, they seemed to thrive under the pressure.

"There Manaia is!" Mrs Weasley shouted, knowing if she had gotten her hands on the blond it would be hell. The twins were around her as per usual, protectively more than infatuation as she carried a large canvas sack over her shoulder, looking like a muggle cartoon robber.

"What is that?" Mrs Weasley asked furiously as she stopped short and glared at the woman.

"It's from my account at Gringotts." Manaia replied, lowering the sack down so Mrs Weasley could see the contents. Galleons glittered in the morning light, and it looked like the whole bag was filled with them.

"Is it all...galleons?"

"For sure." Manaia said brightly.

Ignoring the mounting argument, Harry looked around and he couldn't see where Ron is.

"He's going to meet is girlfriend." Ginny chuckled when he had searched for his friend.

"Whose is girlfriend?" Harry asked, genuinely interested in who his friend had chosen.

"Luna Lovegood. Can you believe it?" Ginny said, chuckling more. It did seem like an unlikely pairing, but Ron could surprise on occasions, and during their last year at Hogwarts he had become exceedingly fond of Luna. Harry had too, but she was too dreamy for him. Maybe Ron enjoyed being around her. It wasn't hard to find Ron after that as he spotted the gangly figure of Ron standing beside the platnium blond haired girl who he had assumed was Luna, who had grown a few centimetres since he had last seen her and she was becoming a beautiful woman, and Ron was lucky that he had gotten her. Ron waved at Harry.

"Harry!" He shouted as he caught sight of Hermione and Malfoy in Flourish and Blotts. When Luna and Ron made it through the crowds and to Harry, Harry pointed out the situation.

"Didn't you know?" Ron asked Harry. "Hermione's a pureblood?"

"What?" Harry said incredilously. "I though she was muggle born?"

"No, her mother was Lucrezia Black." Ron said. Luna smiled, her prominant blue eyes were half open and sparkling. "But what I had gleamed outta her she was left on her parents doorstep and you know the rest from there."

"Lucrezia Black, why is that name so familiar?" Harry pondered.

"Its on the Black family tree." Ron said. "She married Sirius's brother, Regulas."

"Why didn't she tell me?" Harry bemoaned, wishing sometimes that Hermione had told him information too.

"She barely told me." Ron said. "But the question is, why is she talking to Malfoy?"

"To swap information." Luna said languorously. "Can't you see?" Both Ron and Harry stared at Hermione and Draco and noted how Hermione reacted as Malfoy leaned closer, blush erupting from her cheeks and she grinned. Malfoy was facing away from them but he would be responding the same as she was. Ron blushed with rage.

"They better not be snogging, honestly, if Hermione had standards." Ron grunted as he pushed his way through the crowd and towards Hermione and Malfoy. But Hermione saw Ron first and warned Malfoy.

"Honestly Ronald!" Hermione shouted as she was half way receiving a leather bound book from Malfoy.

"What are you doing with Hermione Malfoy?" Ron fumed. Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"I am just congratulating our new Headgirl." Malfoy drawled as per usual. Ron's mind went blank.

"Congratulations Hermione." Luna said, smiling.

"Thanks Luna." Hermione returned Luna's smile. "And I Hogwarts new Headboy." Hermione motioned at Malfoy.

"WHAT!" Ron exclaimed.

"Congratulations Draco." Luna said.

"Thank you Lovegood." Malfoy replied. "Can you tell your boyfriend that this is a shop, people are staring." Luna straightened and elbowed Ron, making Ron pick his jaw off the ground and compose himself. Harry and Ginny had arrived at Ron's side.

"I have to go Granger, I will speak to you on the train." Malfoy drawled and Hermione nodded, clutching the book he had given her. As he dissappeared out of the store, questions bombarded Hermione in a heartbeat.

"Why were you so chummy with the ferret Hermione?" Ginny questioned rather slyly. "Branching out because of your new found status?" At this Hermione flushed further.

"No." Hermione stuttered. "He had contacted me earlier about some information about my biological mother. I was interested so he gave it to me." Hermione showed the group the book Hermione was holding, it was a opalescent dragon skin leather bound book with golden letters 'Lucrezia D'oro' scrawled into it.

"That better not be a diary Hermione." Harry hissed. "Remember what happened the last time we had contact with a diary." Ginny squirmed as Harry indirectly referred to Tom Riddle's diary and the destruction it had caused.

"Draco said it was something intimate from Lucrezia." Hermione said, oblivious that she had called Malfoy by his first name.

"Already on first name terms Hermione-what's next?" Ron practically shouted at her, which made some heads turn. He was going to go on but Hermione raised her wand.

"_Silencio_."

Ron was still going on, but nothing came out. Luna giggled.

"I need to learn that one." Luna said as she affectionatly leaning closer to Ron, who nuzzled her hair in reply.

"If this means that I can find the woman who gave birth to me, I _will_ do anything within my power to get it." Hermione hissed, and Harry could see she was deadly serious. Harry was getting a foreboding feeling about Hermione's descison. "Now, we need to get our supplies." Hermione moved away from the group and pored over every referance book in a particular shelf, but in reality trying to hold herself back from crying. Luna floated over to Hermione and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"We will help you find it Hermione." She assured. "Just ask."

Hermione didn't reply but she could see that Luna was as serious as she was before.

"Thanks Luna."

Authors Notes:

All relevant disclaimers apply to this fanfic.

I was wondering, doesn't Ron/Luna make better sense than Ron/Hermione? I thought so. AND what is Hermione doing with Draco? Thanks for reading the second chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Manaia knew something was going to happen. She could feel it in her bones. Out of the corner of her eyes she spotted Avery and Rabastan Lestrange. They stayed in the shadows and out of view, but Manaia's trained eyes spotted them instantly. If Rabastan was around, nine times out of ten Rodolphus and Bellatrix were close. Manaia's attention returned to Mrs Weasley.

"Molly. Get the children and get out." Manaia lowered her voice so only Mrs Weasley could hear. But it was too late as a tell tale cackle rang through Diagon Alley and Bellatrix came into view. "Go Molly!" Mrs Weasley ran into Flourish and Blotts as Manaia sealed the door shut so no one could get in or out and accidently get killed. Other shoppers apparated away with their families and others dashed for their lives into other shops.

"Hello Bellatrix, long time no see." Manaia said to the heavy-lidded very masculine looking woman.

"So it is true then, you have returned." Bellatrix hissed. No love was lost between the pair of women and it was better that way. "Better late than never I suppose."

-

Harry craned to take a look at the commotion outside. Manaia was clearly outnumbered but she exuded some sort of confidence that made Harry wonder if she could beat them. Bellatrix seemed to taunt Manaia, who at this moment hadn't yet moved from the spot she was standing in.

"Bring it on you crazy bitch!" Manaia shouted and from that moment, Harry held a deep respect for Manaia as she faced one of the more depraved Death Eaters without (Harry just noticed) a wand. Some sort of translucent crystal formed on Manaia's and created a long tapering whip. Bellatrix grinned malevolently and threw spell after spell at Manaia, who just took the brunt of the attacks and Harry knew that Bellatrix was properly using all three of the Unforgivable Curses. With a balled fist, Manaia threw the whip appendage directly through the on-coming fire and at Bellatrix, instantly cutting her wand arm off. She wailed like a hurt dog and collapsed to her feet. Rodolphus took his wife's place and began another wave of attacks. Manaia repeated what she had done to Bellatrix but adding a smoothly sliced leg to the mix. Bellatrix cradled her arm and took of what remained of her husband and disapparated, leaving Rabastan and Avery. Harry watched with curiosity as the men advanced on Manaia and repeated the failed strategy Bellatrix and Rodolphus had employed. The hexes reflected off Manaia with ease as she landed kills, slicing Avery with precision accuracy and with a fast horizontal slash easily beheading Rabastan. Manaia grunted and her hold on the doors ceased, allowing Fred and George to apparate at her side before their side before their mother could say anything. Harry couldn't move as what had happened sank into his mind.

_Manaia-is a killer._

Fred pulled Manaia upwards as some of the other patrons tentatively made their way of the shops and stared at Manaia.

"That was awesome." Fred said as Manaia struggled to stand. "I've never seen that before."

"Thanks." Manaia said, glancing over the corpses. She reached into her pocket and pulled a vial of golden dust and uncorked it. Then, Manaia took a handful and sprinkled it over the bodies. They began to degrade before their very eyes as they bubble golden before being absorbed into the concrete.

"I need food." Manaia grunted. Mrs Weasley and the others appeared at her side, all with grim faces.

-

All of the shops had given everything Manaia wanted free of charge. Manaia had tried to pay for this amazing black eagles quill (Price: 13 and a ½ galleons) but the shopkeeper gave it for free. Manaia knew it was wrong to use jutsu in this place, but after that small show she at least knew that she could. An hour passed and the group returned to 12 Grimmwald place and the news had beaten them there. This matter forced another meeting and the children had to wait it out. Manaia removed George's cloak he had forced on her and plopped herself at the table as she accepted a large firewhiskey from Sirius.

"Why did you get rid of the bodies?" Sirius asked. Manaia shrugged.

"Force of habit I suppose." Manaia remarked as she downed the alcohol. "Why are they attacking in broad daylight?"

"They _are_ getting more confident." Shacklebolt commented.

"Hm." Another glass of Fire whiskey was poured for Manaia as she contemplated the situation. "Voldermort's getting brave isn't he?" Manaia rolled her eyes when the majority shivered at the mention of his name. "Geez people, it's only a name." Mr Weasley heard the knock on the door and in stepped Severus Snape. Manaia glanced his way briefly before returning to her fire whiskey.

"Arthur, I've come to get Manaia."Snape said, and Mr Weasley nodded. Manaia leaned back on her chair and her translucent green gaze lingered on Snape before she sat back up. Downing the remaining of her whiskey and stood. Just hours prior Manaia had been filled in about her role in this whole situation, and how she was supposed to become one of the most influencial pieces in this game, and personally Sirius thought that her part was little more than a suicide mission. Manaia rummaged through her pockets and handed Sirius a silver key.

"Give this to Kitara. She'll know what to do with it." Manaia said, giving Sirius the key. She then stretched and Sirius knew that she was going to face whatever she's going to get. "Now, Sev-lead the way!" Manaia grinned and followed the sallow skinned slytherin out of the door and a loud snap rang, signalling they had disapperated together.

-

Author's note:

-All disclaimers affect this fanfic

And if you hand not yet figured it out, Manaia and Kitara are from Naruto. Lolz.


	4. Chapter 4

The last thing that Manaia had needed was to be apparating after drinking some of the strongest alcohol beverages in the known world. After she landed beside Snape, she vomited heavily, the sour taste of breakfast, stomach acid and Fire whiskey burned her oesophagus as she stumbled upwards and clung to Snape as she tried to recover from the twisting force of Apparation. Snape saw that Manaia was in no state to travel any further and they entered a house, his own in Spinner's End. During the school year it went largely unused and he hated returning to its dreary dilapidated shell during the main summer holidays. He plonked Manaia on the couch as she pinched the bridge of her nose and forced her eyelids shut, focusing her remaining willpower on trying to keep what little remained of her stomach acid where it belonged. Snape observed her intently from on the adjacent single sette.

"Screw you Sev." Manaia grunted, fighting another wave of semi-dry heaving.

"Well, your've never been able to hold down Fire whiskey." Snape replied smoothly, lacing his fingers together and resting them on his chest as he leaned back, his gaze never leaving her. Her body and aura was near identical to the one that she had all those years ago, sultry with a hint of pent up tension, but that was understandable in her line of work "So Dumbledore offered you the position?"

"Yes." Manaia replied slowly.

"Did you accept?"

"Yes."

Snape thought for a moment.

" The Dark Lord said, for everyone's safety you are to stay with me until the school term begins." At this Manaia sniffed.

"I highly doubt it." Manaia grimaced. " I guess he's pissed."

"Correct." He had just noticed that Manaia wore barely any clothing, only a body hugging black singlet and a pair of muggle short shorts that clung to her flat belly, natural flaring hips and thighs almost tauntingly ending in thigh high velvet boots. He had only assumed that she was very comfortable like this even in the heat. Snape felt himself become rigid at the adolescent thoughts that are now flooding his mind.

"Dirty old man. " Manaia scoffed at Snape."What are you thinking off?" Manaia made the share-with-me face that she did. "Are you thinking about me?" Manaia stood and slinked over to him and she leaned over him, her strong arms blocking anyway of escape as her green eyes smug before her lips drifted passed his cheek and to his ear. "Shall we relive some old memories Sev?" Manaia whispered, her hot breath searing his eardrum. A rogue hand wandered over his broad chest and brushed downwards to between his thighs, where he had tried to hide his arousal. Manaia leaned her forehead on the crook of Snape's neck as she seemed to position herself for maximum visual impact as she seemed expertly slip his manhood from its material confines , its length was (way) better than average and the girth had grown since the last she had seen it. Snape seemed to be powerless against Manaia, many men were, but this was different. She wasn't using any tricks or games; it was what he needed the most. Her. Her hand, in all of its softness touched his face and dragged a long index finger along his jaw to lead him to her. They kissed, each fighting for dominance but the result was Snape losing, but he did notice that she had maneuverer herself to straddle him, her thighs far apart and he couldn't help but want to touch that smooth and slightly tanned skin across her outer thigh. Clothes were quickly discarded after that and they sat on the longer lounger where he inspected Manaia as she leaned back, her head propped up against the armrest with her arms behind it, a glitter in her green eyes and a smirk on her lips. Snape delved into another mesmerizing kiss, this one longer than the other, as he wanted to savour this experience. Slowly his lips left hers and trailed down her neck, literally burning her skin when he stopped just above his favourite part of her body-well second part. Her breasts were large and bouncy, and Manaia knew that he loved them. His tongue darted across the semi-erect nipple as he felt her squirm under him. His other hand slowly massaged the other with almost professional-like quality that made Manaia even more red faced. Snape looked up every once in a while to see Manaia biting her lip to silence her whimpers.  
"Come on Naia, be loud for me." Snape beckoned to Manaia as he rolled her nipple in his lips and Manaia whimpered loudly and threw her head back on the armrest. Her eyes were watering and Snape knew that Manaia was close to what he wanted her to be. She had, back in their school days had always used him for her own sexual release, and it was his turn. His kisses trailed yet again down her flat belly and stopped just above the junction of her thighs, where he traced a finger on the swollen lips of her womanhood and he saw that she was as aroused as he was. Snape kissed her womanhood softly, her entrance responding to his exciting lips by running with her sweet flavouring.  
"Sev-please…" Manaia moaned. Snape saw that she wanted to move her hands. "Let me touch you."  
"No." Snape said, his voice strong and not wavering. Her taste was so different than anything that he had ever had the pleasure to consume. As he ate it, his hands began to slowly stroke his impressive length, pre-cum seeping through his piss slit. It was so sweet, similar to honey, but it had an aftertaste that was like cinnamon. Where it came from was anyone's guess. It was as if by instinct Manaia's small hands gripped on Snape's oily black hair and pressed him closer towards the most sensitive area on her body and another whimper escaped from Manaia's lips. "I want you…now…in me…" Manaia's voice was getting pitchy and she was really on the verge of climaxing without him. Deciding that this was the time, he arched over the woman and instantly she widened her thighs in anticipation. With an animalistic grunt Snape buried his length between the woman's swollen lips and into her warm sheath , suddenly feeling a hot and wicked sensation course through his veins with every movement inside of her, his member slick with those juices that he, only moments before had devoured hungrily. Wanting to share the taste with this woman Snape lowered his lips to her and transferred it to Manaia, and Manaia gratefully accepted, her tongue cleaning his lips and chin of any of that mesmerising cinninony taste.

"Your've grown wider since I last fucked you." Manaia said with a smile of being impressed with him. With this compliment Snape smiled genuinely. "And your pussy licking is getting better. Have you been practising?"

"No." Snape replied. It was a lie, he had practised, but only once with Narcissa. Or twice, but he wasn't going to tell Manaia that. Snape kissed her again and he felt her long and beautiful legs wrap themselves around his waist as she entwined her arms around his neck. He loved the feeling of total calm he got when he was with Manaia, it was such a primordial headspace with his only equal-his soul mate.

"Sev, can I ask you something?" Manaia asked, her voice beginning to get pitchier again.

"Yes?" Snape asked as he lowered his head to her ear, trying to concentrate and not exploding in Manaia at any given moment before he gets the pleasure he deserves. So instead he did mental arithmetic, but it was terribly hard when he felt her hardened nipples brush against his chest with each and every stroke he made.

"Do you love me?"

This made Snape pause for a moment.

"Yes Naia-I love you." Snape replied, resuming his strokes with vigour. Manaia smiled, and for the first time it had nothing behind it-no ulterior motive. It was just a heart-warming smile.

"Good..." Manaia answered softly as she closed the space between their lips and for once, Manaia ceded to Snape, allowing him to have his way. Snape didn't know really what to do, she had always lead the way in terms of lovemaking. "Sev...I love you too…" Snape flushed at her admittance.

"Do you?"

"Yes." Manaia said, her green eyes half open and burning with pleasure. His body drove deeper and he felt her body arch against his as she hissed, trying to yet again silence her oncoming orgasm. When it hit her, it hit her hard and she absently bit into his shoulder with the force of a crocodile. Snape was shocked, especially when Manaia returned to his vision with blood dripping from her lips like some freaky vampire.

"Mmm…" Snape leaned closer to her and tasted the metallic bitterness that was the haemoglobin in his blood, which Manaia was all too happy to share.

"Round two I think." Manaia said keenly, the pair flipping places and Manaia took the reins.

CRASH

Snape woke with a start, feeling wetness in his underwear and found that he had been asleep. Quickly cleaning himself up, he found Manaia discarding books from the bookshelf and searching for

Manaia was searching for something in his bookshelves, throwning his priceless books to one side. Snape knew what she was looking for-her wand. What she had done previously was a trick from her native country, but here she couldn't do that on a regular bases because it drained her of so much energy, so she needed a wand. When she was at Hogwarts she had won a apprenticeship with Olivanders and had recreated her wand. This wand was one of a kind, created with titanium encasing a core of pure chakra and translucent Rhodium Vanadate. Olivanders was impressed with her craftsmanship and allowed her to keep it.

"YAY!" Manaia said, holding a slim black box up in the air in victory. She stood and flicked her wand with all of the books she had pulled out returning to there place. she then turned to Snape and grinned.

"Thanks for keeping it Sev, I knew you would."

"…"

Manaia sniffed the wand and placed it in her ponytail. "Now, shall I make dinner?"

-

Kitara had been summoned to the meeting after Manaia had left. Sirius explained to the youth about what had Manaia had said to him and Kitara was as stoic as ever.

"This key is a ploy ." Kitara said instantly. "She wasn't wanting to open something, the key is a information log. See?" Kitara placed the key on the table and snatched a piece of charcoal from the fire and began to draw a seal around it. Many watched in amazement and the detail of the seal. After doing this Kitara placed both hands at equal distances away from the key.

"Release." Kitara said coldly. The key disappeared and in its place was a log. The log the opened at the second to last page and Kitara read the inscription. "Voldermort is looking for his Dark Lady. Will infiltrate Hogwarts to find her location and resurrect her."

"His 'Dark Lady?" Sirius queried, confused. Kitara flicked through some of the pages and stopped.

"His Dark Lady is of the Pure D'oro House, Kings of Italy. Beauty of pale, grey eyes and black curls." Kitara continued. "She who can control armies of Inferi with a thought. Decimate cities and kill without a wand. " Kitara glanced at Mrs Weasley. "Wandless magic? Is there such a thing?"

"Manaia could do that." Sirius said.

"Manaia was using her Rhodium Vanadate." Kitara replied. "She used her whip."

"I knew a girl who could levitate objects with no wand, but I don't think she was a pureblood." Lupin commented absently. "In the history section, a woman named Lucrezia."

"That name is familiar." Dumbledore said as he tugged at his beard in thought. "You said _Lucrezia_?"

"Yes."

"When Tom Riddle was Headboy he had a girlfriend named Lucrezia." Dumbledore said as he peered absently at the information log. At that moment someone screamed and a huge explosion rattled through the house to its foundations. Fred apparated into the meeting and on his face was more than fear.

"Hermione-she's going crazy!" Fred stuttered. "Ginny said she was reading a diary and all of a sudden she went beserk!"

"What was she reading?"

"A diary. Lucrezia D'oro's diary."

-  
Author's note:

-All relevant disclaimers are placed on this fanfic. I'm too lazy to write the full description.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry and Ron protected Ginny from the darkness Hermione projected. She wasn't herself, and it was that Diary's fault.

"Hermione, stop it." Harry shouted at his friend, but when she glared at him, Harry knew she was no longer Hermione.

"A half blood can not tell me, a Pureblood what to do." Hermione hissed as she clicked her fingers and the wall disintegrated behind her. "Say hello to Dumbledore for me." Hermione waved and jumped out of the gaping hole. Harry and Ron ran to see if their friend had survived the fall, but she seemed to have, because no body was splattered on the concrete below. When Hermione left, the door was unlocked and Mrs Weasley pushed her way through into the room, obviously worried for her children's welfare. Ron and Ginny were swept up by their mother and questioned away from Harry. Kitara slipped passed the others and glanced at the hole. She then spotted the opalescent diary and picked it up. Hermione had written into it, and the reply was still visible.

_I am going to take control. Close your eyes and count to ten._

"How long did Granger have this diary in her possession?" Kitara asked Harry.

"A couple of hours." Harry shrugged. "She got it off Malfoy this afternoon…" Harry clicked. Where else was one able to get personal belongings of Voldermort. "Bloody Malfoy! He did this to her!"

"Calm down Potter." Kitara said. "This diary was a vehicle for a soul. Not a memory, but a whole soul." Harry blanched. This was worse than Tom Riddles diary. If this woman is Granger's mother, Granger would be susceptible to the magic-"

"What do you mean a soul instead of a memory?" Ginny barked at Kitara.

"When you were possessed-that was a memory." Kitara explained. "But now Granger is being possessed by the soul of D'oro."

"That is ancient magic." Dumbledore said. "But not unheard of."

"It is practised in my home." Kitara said slamming the diary shut. "But I should be able to track Granger-Potter I need your assistance." Kitara marched out and Harry followed. Why she had chosen him was beyond him, especially when there was more than qualified wizards in the room. She led him to the empty kitchen and told him to sit while she drew another strange seal.

"Why did you choose me?"

"You have a closer connection to Granger than anyone else." Kitara said. "You two understand each other better than Weasley understands. With that connection, she would only talk to you." Kitara smiled at him. "Now, for this to work, you have to listen to exactly what I say okay." Harry nodded. "Now, stand and look forward." Harry did as she said, and wondered why she thinks he had a better connection to Hermione than anyone else, maybe it was because of their shared childhood growing up in the muggle world with no knowledge of magic or because of his soft spot for the girl. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kitara rip the page out of the diary and place it writing side down and mutter something. Then there was a tingling sensation slowly making its way up his legs and through his extremities at a snails pace. It became painful and suddenly he was pulled forward. Kitara glanced at him.

"Near synchronization-Potter are you alright?"

"Yes." Harry lied. He would rather die that let his friend-his closest friend-become a vessel for some sadistic bitch.

_Good. Are you alone_? Kitara was becoming a bodiless voice. Harry now stood in a field of Asphodel, its flowers a ghostly white.

"Harry, you're here."

Harry turned to see Hermione, whose eyes were red and puffy and dishevelled looking.

_No_ Harry replied. _Hermione's here_

_Good. Your synchronized. Ask her if she is alright._

"Are you alright Hermione?" Harry asked as he embraced his friend. Hermione sobbed into his chest and the noise she made was horrendous.

"Harry I'm scared." Hermione swallowed her tears and looked up at the boy. "Tell Ginny I'm so sorry for attacking her. It wasn't me."

"She knows that." Harry replied.

_Potter, ask if she can control her body_

"Can you move your body?"

"No." Hermione said. "Its like I've been locked away. I can see what is happening but I can't move." Hermione was going to cry again. "What have I done?"

"Nothing Hermione, nothing."

_Ask her if she can remember any names from Lucrezia._

"Has Lucrezia spoken to you about anything?" Harry persisted. Hermione shook her head. "Nothing at all?"

"Well, she told me that she was going to meet an old friend." Hermione admitted.

_You have to pull out Potter, Lucrezia has locked in on us!_ Kitara said as he felt something punch his guts and wind him. He could hear Hermione pleading with someone else and when he looked up, he saw the woman who had taken over Hermione's body. She was similar to Hermione but was cold and filled with rage. She picked him up by the scruff of his neck and he swallowed hard.

_Disconnecting now!_ Kitara roared in his mind and it was as though Kitara had gripped him hard and pulled him back into reality. He stumbled backwards and Kitara directed him to a seat and placed some chocolate into his hand.

"Did you get a location?" Harry asked numbly.

"A rough estimation." Kitara admitted. "She was trying hard to block me, but I have found something interesting. She can't move far from the Malfoy Manor."

"That's something I suppose." Harry was slightly disappointed in what little he was able to do for Hermione. "And that's where I'm going next. It was Malfoy who had given that bloody diary to her, I'm going to find out why."

"Well, you can't do that now." Kitara tutted. "Your still have recover from that jutsu. When I link to Manaia, she'll have an idea to what to do. Eat the chocolate."

Harry did. What was a jutsu? Was that something from her own country? Whatever it was, it was how he had spoken to Hermione just before.

"From the information you gleamed from Granger it seems that Lucrezia has taken control of her body." Kitara informed the boy. "And placed her as the subconscious…that takes a powerful spell to do."

"You said that people do it in your home." Harry said through a mouthful of chocolate.

"They do, but the technique is forbidden." Kitara replied, biting into a chocolate herself. "Many die and souls permenantly infused into the host body. Others succeed, but cannot return back into their old bodies. Usually this technique is used as a way to become immortal." She touched the ripped page of the diary and sighed.

"Immortal?"

"Nakizara, you have just employed a forbidden spell." Dumbledore said critically. Kitara didn't look at the old man and she seemed not to be starstruck by him either. She just saw him as a old man that seemed to hold a position of power. "That could have killed both you and Potter, what were you thinking?" Kitara glanced at the old man and replied.

"I was trying to locate Granger while everyone else was still shocked by the hole in the wall." Kitara said darkly. "And I have a location, thanks to the link between Potter and Granger."

"Would you be kind to share?"

"I could, but you do not have the permission to ask for access to it." Kitara said bluntly, and Harry swore he saw Dumbledore snarl at the girl. "My only superior is Manaia. You can ask her for the information." Harry inwardly whooped at the girls balls to stand up to Dumbledore. "And I do know the risks of the particular jutsu, as I created it."

"Come again?" Harry blurted, surprised.

"But that is of no importance. Granger is my primary concern. You knew of this Diary didn't you?"

Dumbledore didn't answer at first. Harry liked how Kitara could corner this man.

"Yes." Dumbledore admitted flatly. "It was a pair with Tom Riddles."

"And D'oro's relationship with Granger?"

"Correct, although it didn't seem to be important at the time."

"Neglected information can kill a person." Kitara said, as if she had experience in this sort of thing. By this time, most of the household had congregated outside of the room to eavesdrop. "I have no allegiance to anyone who neglects vital information like that." And with that, Kitara aparated away. Dumbledore did too, and Harry was left. Moments later, Kitara returned with more chocolate.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes." Kitara replied. "I should apologise next time I see him."

"But you had a point." Harry said as the others filled in the room. "If he had information that could have helped us, he should have shared." Kitara handed Harry more chocolate.

"Eat it."

-

Authors note:  
-All disclaimers apply to this fanfic  
-I hate Dumbledore. He annoys me because he keeps Harry and the others out of the loop on purpose. Good job Kitara has a go at him.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucrezia woke with a start as she saw an astral projection of Hermione watching her sleep. She had underestimated her daughter-she was more powerful than initially expected. This coupled with the fleet meeting between Hermione and the Potter boy via sub consciousness made Lucrezia wary of the shinobi girl-Kitara.

Who are you? Hermione mouthed.

Lucrezia shoved the projection back and sat up. The projection floated behind her body and watched as Lucrezia stood in front of the mirror in silence. Lucrezia couldn't completely seal the girl and that was how the shinobi girl was able to get through her defences. Next time however, Hermione will be sealed so far that nothing could make its way to the surface. Lucrezia flicked her wrist and the candles ignited and illuminated the room, and revealed that Lucrezia had been naked all this time. Lucrezia, since her possession of this body had been subtly changing it, Hermione's once tanned skin had become pale and almost snow white. Her chocolatley eyes now pools of molten silver and the curls of brown had begun to shift to black and lengthen well past her waist. Hermione had been somewhat proud of her slimness bar her wide hips and well endowed bosom, exactly like her mother, and this did not change. She dressed and the astral Hermione was pulled back into her mind and sealed away.

"Lucrezia." It was Voldermort. "Are you awake?"

"Yes." Lucrezia replied.

"Can I come in?" He had become very timid around her, and this initially shocked her, but slowly she figured out why. Last she had seen him was when he was still reminiscent of something human. Now he was a monster... or so she assumed. Men were creatures of pride, so she also assumed that he had become focused on his appearance when she had returned

"If you want." Lucrezia said. The door opened and Voldermort stood in the doorway flanked by Lucius and Snape. "Hello Severus, Lucius."

"Good afternoon Dark Lady." The pair of men said in union.

"Come in." Lucrezia said softly. The room was forest green and illuminated by the candles. She had caught up on all of the events that had happened since she had sealed herself in that diary which explained the piles of books and newspapers strewn across the desk and couch. "I'm sorry about the mess Tom, catching up on news." The books and newspapers were whisked away by a click of a finger and plopped themselves neatly on the shelves.

"A lot can change in eighteen years." Voldermort said. He had dismissed his men but they still stayed outside on sentry duty. Voldermort examined Lucrezia softly and saw that her host body had now altered to her image and she was now the woman that had become as demented and twisted as he was.

"So what's the matter Tom?" Lucrezia asked innocently as she settled so close to him that he could smell her aroma of heat that made him stir.

"I want to…ask for your…hand in marriage" Voldermort stuttered averting his gaze from those pools of molten mercury, but he did feel a cold flush appear at the top of his cheekbones.

"Marriage?" Lucrezia repeated. "You want to-marry me?"

"Yes."

"Tom-I-" Lucrezia didn't know what to say. She loved him more than anything in this world, but she had become used to the idea that he wasn't going to ask. It was so muggle of him. "Yes Tom, I'll marry you."

"You will?" Voldermort smiled with this lipless mouth.

"Are you surprised?" Lucrezia placed her forehead on his own and stared directly into his red eyes. "I am the Dark Lady after all, my husband." Lucrezia said this with a smile that seemed to melt Voldermort's non-existent heart. After a long pause, Lucrezia touched his cold face and he did the same time, they seemed to synchronise heartbeat and thoughts.

"I missed you." Voldermort confessed softly to the woman. He was genuine about this. Lucrezia softly kissed the monster in reply, because she missed him as well. This made Voldermort emit an animalistic grunt from his throat as he pressed further, his tongue now added to the dance of lips and soon after she followed suit. This fiery display of affection continued for a minute or so until one had to surface for air, and this was Lucrezia. She returned her forehead to his and smiled again.

"I can't do that." Lucrezia half complained, half teasingly. "My body isn't up to it yet." But Voldermort was only half listening as he slipped a spidery hand up her skirt and paused when he felt the material confines of underwear.

"You don't need to go all the way." Voldermort whispered as he touched her sweet spot softly, making her blush. "You just need a little." With his free hand he brushed her curls of black hair from her décolleté cut dress and kissed her neck so softly that it barely could be felt. Lucrezia sighed in contentment and seemed to be enjoying it when Voldermort stopped adroitly, leaving her wanting more.

"Whats wrong Tom?"

"Nothing." Voldermort said cooly. "I just can't believe you're here with me."

-

Authors note:

Short chapter, I know. Meh, I can't come up with the rest of the storyline until this bit was out of the way. So the next chapter will be more informative. Thanks for reading and reviews are greatly appreciated.

AND a dark lord wedding is approaching….hm…How the hell am I going to write that?


End file.
